Cleaning can be fun!
by StormyChef
Summary: New Year's Eve aftermath. Another AU-ish Senshi/Shitennou ficlet


_A/N: Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own these characters, I'm not making money off them. Please don't sue!_

_Still giving props to Melinda Sandy Halliwell for the encouragement to get writing!_

_This was written for the January SM_Monthly Fanfiction Challenge Day 1 - "Resolution"_

**Cleaning can be fun!**

The girls were seated at their usual table at the Crown. The odango-headed blonde looked over to the ponytailed brunette. "What's your new year's resolution, Mako-chan?"

The brunette promptly blushed, recalling the morning's events, and the resolution she'd made afterwards. She sheepishly looked up at her friends, who'd now taken notice of the bright pink shade her cheeks had taken on. "Well…" she nervously laughed and scratched the back of her head. "More naked vacuuming…" The girls all stared at her, wide-eyed. She tried to laugh it off, but they weren't about to let it go. Minako spoke first. "Mako-chan, you do realize we need details now, right?" Makoto's face turned a deeper shade of red and she looked down at the table and played with her napkin. "Well, it started this morning…"

*****************

Makoto was exhausted. Not only had she thrown the party of the year, but she also had the fun task of cleaning up afterwards. She couldn't believe how messy two royals, four Senshi (including herself) and four Shitennou could be. Plates and cups were everywhere. Crumbs all over the floor, water rings on just about every surface. Everyone was thrilled to come over and eat and drink and party, but nobody offered to stay after to clean.

Well, one person stayed, but he was currently sawing a forest full of logs in the bedroom. She sighed. She should have woken his lazy ass up, but decided she'd rather get the apartment cleaned and deal with him later.

As she was working on her second bag of garbage, there was a stir from the bedroom. /_Well, sounds like sleeping beauty is finally awake…_/ She kept working as she heard the bathroom door close and the shower start. By the time the water was turned off, the apartment was close to being back to normal. Just one more patch of carpet to finish vacuuming, a couple more surfaces to wipe down, and she needed to start the dishwasher.

Nate walked out of the bedroom, hair still wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey, where were you this morning?"

She gave him the stink eye. "I was cleaning my apartment, that's where I was."

He frowned, "I told you I'd help with that. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Because it needed to be done. You know I can't stand to have my apartment messy. So I got up and took care of it." She turned on the vacuum and went back to work.

He stalked over to her and shut the vacuum off. "Let me do that. I really do want to help."

She sighed and stepped away from the vacuum. "Fine, have at it. I'll be in the kitchen."

Noting that she was obviously aggravated with him, he caught her hand before she could escape and pulled her towards him. She rolled her eyes at his silly grin, which only egged him on further. He moved his other hand up to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. After a few moments, she pulled away. Raising her eyebrow she asked, "Do you really think I'm going to let you off that easy?"

"Of course I do." He smirked. "Now if you don't mind, I have some vacuuming to do." He winked, then flipped the switch on the vacuum and went to town.

She watched him for a moment, wondering why she lets him get away with things like this. Her eyes wandered from his feet, up past the towel, across his broad shoulders… /_Wait…Towel?_/ An evil grin spread across her face.

While his back remained turned, she snuck up behind him and yanked the towel from his hips and, giggling, she took off for the kitchen. He turned around at the feel of the cool air flowing around him and only managed to catch a glimpse of Makoto as she rounded the corner for the kitchen. He laughed and shrugged and finished his work. Every now and then, he'd see her peek around the corner and he'd wiggle his eyebrows at her which would cause her to burst into another fit of giggles.

When he'd finished, he went to the kitchen where he found Makoto washing the leftover dishes, his towel thrown over her shoulder. He cleared his throat and she turned around, startled, and immediately began to blush. "May I have my towel back now? Or am I doomed to go commando for eternity?"

She giggled and shook her head. "It's mine now. You have to come get it if you want it."

His lips turned up in a sly grin as he slowly stalked over to her. "With pleasure, my love."

********

Makoto was grinning again by the end of her story. Her friends were all leaning in over the table; hanging on to every word she'd spoken, waiting to hear the rest. She sat back up straight, taking her drink in her hand and sipping it coolly.

"That's it?" asked the odango-headed one.

"That's all you need to know. Use your imaginations for the rest." She looked around at her friends and shrugged.

The blue-haired genius was blushing furiously. Both the raven-haired priestess and the blonde with the red bow in her hair were giggling. The odangoed one, however, was dialing her phone.

"Hi Mamo-chan? I've got another new year's resolution! Could you break out the vacuum cleaner? I'll be over in 10 minutes!"


End file.
